Chasing Shadows
by summergirl63088
Summary: Genesis Walker is on a mission to find out what happened to her fiance. With the help from a former S.T.A.R.S. member, will she be able to find him? This story takes place right after the destruction of Raccoon City.
1. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

Genesis Walker applied more pressure to the gas pedal as she sped on the highway in her vintage 1968 Corvette. It was a sleek black, completely refinished by her now deceased father. It was one of the few things she had left from him. Aside from a grand total of ten letters and maybe three photos, William Schuyler Walker II was just a face in the passing crowd. He had walked out of her life at the tender age of three and had only contacted her on her birthday. That had lasted until her tenth birthday, and the heartbroken child had sat in front of the phone until her party was over. From then on, Genesis Lynette Walker had swore to erase him from her mind. His recent death wasn't as much as a shock to her as everyone had expected. She had shown up at the funeral a few days before, looking as cheerful as could be and wearing green. Everyone had been shocked; including her fourth stepmother.

LeAnne Rimes' version of " How Do I " came pouring out of the speakers, and the redhead quickly switched the radio station.

" Not today." she mumbled as she settled on " Pour Some Sugar on Me " by Def Leppard.

She took the exit into the small town of Mallory, Nebraska and parked her car in the only empty spot at the county diner. She stepped out of the Corvette and immediately attracted everyone's attention. Perhaps it had a little to do with her outfit. Perhaps it had something to do with the car she was exiting. Whatever it was, Genesis had every patrons' attention as she made her way to the small building.

She was wearing a short pink and black plaid mini-skirt, black knee high socks, a pair of five year old Chuck Taylor high tops, a large male watch, sported numerous silver ball necklaces along with a set of silver dog tags, and was wearing her 'dead' fiancé's black muscle shirt.

She called him 'dead' because he was doomed to spend an eternity in prison, and Genesis wasn't sure of when she would see him again, if ever.

She ran her right hand through her straight, shoulder length, dark red hair. She eyed the crowded diner with her jade green eyes and shut the car door. She hurried into the building and sat at the bar, crossing her legs once she had positioned herself into a comfortable position on the leather-like red chair.

The place was immaculately clean for being so crowded; the booths were shiny since the patrons were nice enough to put their trash on the serving trays, the yellow floor was well swept, and the white bar was spotless. If a person wasn't involved in a conversation, they were found either listening intently to the jukebox or watching the television that was mounted on the far right of the place. Large glass windows encircled the entire eatery, allowing for the street lights outside to contribute some artificial light.

" Hey, Gen." Ernie, the owner, greeted with a large smile and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

She had been to this diner many occasions, and Ernie was an old friend of her mama's. He knew her favorite foods and had her orders memorized.

" Hey." she greeted with a small smile after taking a sip of the juice.

" What's got you here in Mallory?" he inquired, drying a large clear glass with a white cloth.

Her last visit in the small town had been nearly four months ago, the day she-

She gave herself a small shake to banish the memory.

" Business." she answered while taking another small sip of her juice. " I have to visit Mr. W's attorney."

Ernie nodded; he knew she never had called him 'dad'. " Oh. Where is it?"

" Well, the mansion is in Raccoon City, and that's where I'm supposed to meet him." she continued to drink the juice at a slow pace, not wanting to over do the sugar.

" Isn't that place under some kind of house arrest? Some freaky things have been happening there, I've heard." he commented as he sat the glass down and started wiping another one.

" Yeah, well-"

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a man shouted from near the glowing television.

The diner went silent, and the news report came blaring through.

"…and the death toll is reaching over 100,000 civilians. God bless those poor people. Back to you, Jenny." the man said, quickly dropping his remorseful tone.

Panic soon arose in the diner; some people quickly paid up and left, while others frantically whispered.

Genesis felt her jaw drop.

" Looks like you won't-"

" Yeah, look, Ernie. I've gotta run." she threw down a crisp 5 and ran for the exit.

****

A.N.- Okay, guys, you know what to do. If you have any comments, flames, or just plain reviews, please send them. I want to know what you think. Later!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

" _I'm sorry, Gen, really I am. But, the-"_

" _The wedding." she mumbled, leaning back into the white pillow behind her, trying not to cry. _

_Her handsome soon-to-be husband sat down on the water bed with a sigh. " We could elope." he suggested with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. _

_Genesis sat up in the bed, pulling the hunter green covers around herself. " No. I can wait. I want to wait until you come home."_

" _Are you sure?" he asked, running a hand through his black hair. _

_She hushed him with a kiss. " I'd wait for the rest of my life to be married to you, if it meant I'd always know you were safe."_

" _This mission won't-"_

Genesis awoke with a jolt and sat up in her bed, breathing hard. The liquid beneath her shook as she crawled out of the large bed. She looked her alarm clock that was on the dresser across the room and saw that it was almost two in the afternoon. When had she came back into her room to fall asleep?

" I can't believe this." she grumbled as she grabbed the clothes she had laid out on the bed before she fell asleep.

She couldn't even remember climbing into the bed. The last thing she remembered was walking into the bedroom, headed for the adjacent bathroom to take a shower. After all, today was her mama's birthday, and she had been wanting to go to the cemetery to visit her.

She padded across the soft white carpet of her bedroom, stripping as she went. She went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She laid her clothes on the top of the white toilet and got into the closet. She pulled out two white, fluffy towels, laying them on the toilet lid. She sat a wash cloth onto the sink, which was white. Everything in the room was white, the exceptions being the dark blue swirls on the sink top, dark blue shower curtain, window curtains, and the rug at the edge of the shower. She had no bathtub, only a shower. The drain was in the very middle, with the shower head directly above it. The shower was big enough to fit five people in it; it had a white seat in the right corner, another in the left, and a shelf that ran the length of it. The shelf sported all of her toiletries: coconut scented shampoo and conditioner, a comb, coconut shower gel, shaving gel, razor, and facial cleanser. The hot and cold water knobs were in the center, separating her side from his. His side still had his shampoo and shower gel. His side was on the left of the shower, while hers was on the right.

Genesis heaved a great sigh as she stepped under the hot, heavy spray of the shower. She quickly washed her auburn hair and soaped up. Five minutes later, the twenty one year old was standing out in front of the foggy ceiling to sink top length mirror, her hair wrapped in one of the white towels and the second one wrapped around her body. She studied herself intently with her jade slightly tilted eyes.

Her face was heart shaped with soft features. Her skin was a light color, but not ghostly white. Her lips were a light pink and were slightly full. Her teeth were straight and white. She stood at 5'4; wore size eight jeans, shorts, and skirts; filled a size 36C cup bra, and wore size nine shoes. Her fingernails and toenails were painted black; her fingernails bitten short and the polish chipped. She had freckles lightly splashed across her cheeks and nose, her shoulders, and a small birth mark on her right shoulder blade. It was shaped like a strawberry, something she and her mama always found funny; both were allergic to the fruit.

She came out of her heavy scrutiny and quickly dried off. She pulled on a pair of hip hugger, flared jeans that were extremely frayed at the bottom; an old white wife beater; and her black square frame glasses. She put five earrings into her ears: two silver hoops on the bottom, two silver balls above the hoops, and a small silver hoop in the top hole of her left ear. She put her watch on her left wrist and pulled her dog tags over her wet hair. She took a black clip out of the cabinet and twisted her hair and put it up.

She turned off the light and exited the bathroom. She walked through her white and green bedroom and out into the wood themed hallway. The front door stood at the end of the one hundred foot hallway, locked, bolted, and chained. The door directly across from her bedroom door led to the laundry room and study. She heard her black antique phone ringing, jogged the sixty feet of the hallway that led to the living room, and took a left ( a right if you had just entered the simple square shaped house). The theme of the room was black and purple. The phone was sitting on a black end table on the other side of the plush, dark purple sofa. She picked up the heavy receiver and sat down on the sofa.

" Hello?" she asked in her soft, feminine voice as she tucked her legs under her bottom.

" Genesis, you have to come here quick!" Shannon Wright squealed.

" Where are you?" she asked, cringing.

Shannon had been her 'friend' since junior high.

" The diner. Don't ya have caller I.D.?"

" No." she said with a heavy sigh. " I'll be over in a jiffy."

The diner was only about two miles from her house. The diner in the town of Beverly was more of a bar than anything else.

" Great!"

It was followed by a clicking sound and the phone going dead.

Genesis heaved another sigh and got up from the comfortable couch. She grabbed a pair of socks off of the black recliner (she had been watching a movie on the television as she folded clothes) and pulled them on. She grabbed her black converses from the mat on to the left of the door, went into the white and pine kitchen to grab her keys, and unlocked the door. She stood out on her small white painted porch and locked the door behind her. She pulled the padlock out of the pine bush beside the porch and hooked into onto the lock. She walked to the driveway and got into her Corvette.

" Lord, help me." she mumbled as she started the car.

A.N.- I know the beginning is very slow, but the next chapter will start explaining things a little more. Thank you all for the reviews!


End file.
